


유행가

by YuliaCho



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 밀리제형입니다. 영치 부담스러우신 분들은 일독을 권하지 않습니다. 롤러코스터의 곡 ‘유행가[x]'를 들으며 썼습니다. 2014년 7월 15일자 메일(개객끼!) 기사 및 밀리 집안 사진들을 참고했습니다.
Relationships: David Miliband/Ed Miliband





	유행가

오늘은 형의 생일이었다. 에드는 그 사실을 잘 알고 있었다. 잊어버리고 싶어도, 생일은 매년마다 되풀이 되었다. 무심코 달력을 볼 때, 오늘이 무슨 요일인지 확인하면서 그의 시선은 7월의 열 다섯 번 째 숫자에게로 향했다. 물론 초대장은 오지 않았다. 외출할 기분은 아니었지만, 그가 집에 앉아있는다고 해서 사람들이 이러쿵 저러쿵 떠들지 않을리 만무했다. 오히려 그가 아무것도 하지 않으면 더 날뛰겠지. 차라리 이렇게 바깥으로 나오는 편이 더 나았다.

앞으로도 자신이 데이빗에게 초대를 받을 수 없으리라는 사실을 에드는 처음에는 알아차리지 못했다. 형이 미국으로 떠나고 나서는, 반쯤은 의구심으로 반쯤은 체념으로 그 사실을 받아들였다. _너무 멀리 있어서 그래._ 그렇다고 해서 에드는 자신의 선택을 후회하지는 않았다. 시간을 되돌려도 자신은 그같은 선택을 또 다시 할 것이고, 그 모든 영광과 고통은 되풀이 될 것이었다.

“아빠!”

그는 소리가 나는 곳으로 시선을 돌렸다. 다니엘은 그의 손을 잡고 있었다. 크리켓 경기장은 사람들로 붐볐기에, 그는 아들의 손을 꼭 쥐고 있었다. 사람들은 다니엘이 저스틴을 꼭 빼닮았다고 얘기했다. 물론 그랬다. 밝은 머리칼과 눈동자 색은 어두운 자신보다 그의 아내를 떠올리게 만들었다. 하지만 다니엘의 자른 앞머리와 나머지 자신을 닮은 얼굴에서, 에드는 옛날 일들을 생각했다.

##

어두운 방 안, 담요로 만든 텐트에서 불빛이 새어나왔다. 손전등에 아이들의 그림자가 어른거렸다. 엄마 아빠가 깨어날까봐, 아이들은 소리를 낮추어 얘기했다.

“나는 우주비행사가 될 거야. 이 책에 보면 닐 암스트롱이라는 미국인이 달에 처음 갔대. 그러니까 나는 화성에 처음 간 영국인이 될꺼야.”

한 아이가 책을 가리키며 말했다. 삽화에는, 달 표면에 우주복을 입고 서 있는 사람이 그려져 있었다. 별이 잔뜩 그려진 깃발을 들고있는 그 사람은, 무언가 멍청해 보였다.

“그럼 나는 해적이 될래! 앵무새를 어깨 위에 올리면 더 근사할거야.”

맞은편에 앉아있던 다른 아이가 말했다. 그 아이는 첫번째 아이보다 더 어렸고, 머리카락이 붕 떠 있었다.

“해적은 더 이상 없어, 에드. 다 없어졌다구.”

“하지만 난 해적이 되고 싶은걸?”

“해적 말고 다른걸 해야 해. 아니면 내가 탈 우주선을 만드는 건 어때? 네가 만든 우주선을 타고 내가 별에 가는 거야.”

그의 말에 몸집이 작은 아이는 조금 고민 하더니 고개를 끄덕였다.

“좋아! 근데 난 우주선 보다 별을 보는게 더 좋아. 해적들이 배에서 어디가 북쪽인지 알려면 별을 보면 된다고 했어.”

“그러면 넌 별을 찾고 내가 그 별에 가면 되겠다.”

“그래 그래…쉿, 엄마인가봐!”

갑자기 텐트 속에서 비추던 노란 불빛이 사그라들었다. 동시에 무언가 이불 위에서 부스럭거리는 소리가 들렸다. 재빨리 자신의 침대로 돌아간 작은 아이는 자신이 발견한 별을 형에게 따다 달라고 부탁해야 겠다고 생각했다.

##

“아빠?”

에드는 눈을 깜박였다. 다니엘이 그의 바지 주머니 근처를 붙잡고 있었다.

“응?”

“저기에 뭐가 있나봐요. 저쪽으로 가요.”

“그래 그래.”

그는 아들이 이끄는 대로 걸었다. 데이빗은 우주비행사가 되지 못했고, 에드도 해적이 되지 못했다. 그는 형에게 별을 따다 달라고 부탁하지 않았고, 형은 그에게서 떠나갔다. 형은 오늘 그를 사랑하는 사람들과, 그를 사랑하는 척 하는 사람들과, 그 중간에서 이도저도 아닌 사람들 사이에 끼어서 자신이 태어난 날을 축하받을 것이다. _애매하게 있을 바에야 아주 가 버리는 게 나아._ 하지만 그의 눈 앞이 일순간 얼룩진 사실을 에드는 평생 그 누구에게도 얘기하지 않을 터였다.


End file.
